kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
War Turtle
The War Turtle is a moving fortress that can hardly be called an APC at all. It has several machine guns for infantry to use and was used by the Falantan Army in the Falantan Civil War. History First seen in the defense of Eripore, the Falantan Confederation had fielded a new generation of military equipment with the intent of rivaling ErrorLandia’s technological superiority. The War Turtle had a larger cousin nicknamed the Ankylosaur which was constructed to be a tough-as-nails assault vehicle to succeed the Conqueror Tank, but it was scrapped due to its fuel consumption, limited production, and slowness. For once, the Confederates prefered a faster version of a vehicle, but the War Turtle still had many problems inherited by its predecessor. Though heavily armored, it still retained pitiful top speeds, hence its name. For this reason, the Confederates thought that it could be used as a mobile hardpoint as well as a troop transport. Funnily enough, this idea worked, and so War Turtles were not only finalized, they were also opened up for loading up to 5 troops, with 3 additional gunners and 2 passengers, not including a driver. This literal moving fortress not only had the toughest armor of any troop transport, surpassing some tanks, but was also crowned as one of the most versatile combat vehicles in the war. Though it could not repair vehicles like ErrorLandia’s APC, it was very effective against infantry and aircraft, essentially being a combonation of the Bulldog and D.A.V.E. quick-response vehicles. Usage This bunker-on-treads can take serious amounts of punishment, so make sure it leads the charge. However, it caters more to defense than offense, as even though it is bristling with weapons, it needs infantry to board it if you want a truely terrifying force. Every infantry unit will take control of one of its 3 machine guns, which improves the unit’s damage per second. There are also universal firing ports so that 2 more infantry can use their own weapons to fire out at enemies, with Riot Troopers being able to throw flashbangs and Snipers being able to take potshots at passing infantry. Keep in mind that Confederate Rocket Soldiers are unable to attack aircraft while inside, and will instead fire at ground forces. Its slow speed restricts its utility to strong defensive capabilities and offensive tanking. With the lack of mobile repair units in the Confederate arsenal, it also encourages you to keep the War Turtles on guard duty. Pros and Cons Pros * Very durable * Can transport up to 5 infantry units that can fire from inside * Infantry can fire out of it with improved damage-per-second * The only Confederate unit that can transport infantry * A Rocket Pod that doesn’t require infantry makes it a viable anti-air defense. * Can fire on the move * Garrisoned infantry can gain promotions quickly * Can crush infantry and even smaller vehicles beneath its weight. * Completely uncrushable, even by rogue Destroyer Warmechs. Cons * Extremely expensive for an APC (2,200) * Must be garrisoned to attack ground units * Requires even more funding to unlock its full potential * Very susceptible to mind control * Cannot detect stealthed units * Slow * Cannot traverse water due to its weight * Higher tech requirements than other factions’ equivalents. Trivia * It is conceptually similar to the Battle Fortress from Yuri’s Revenge. * In practice, however, it is much more similar to the Battle Tortoise from Mental Omega. * The Bob Semple Tank also heavily influenced the unit’s design, bearing some vague resemblances to it. Quotes Note: Many of the quotes were inspired by Last Bastion’s Mastodon as well as the Allies’ Battle Fortress. When created * War Turtle, armored for battle! When selected * The Confederation shall prevail! * Take us to the front lines. * The immovable object! * War Turtle on the alert! * They cannot break us! * Let’s make a warpath! * Together, we shall destroy them! When ordered to move * The wall moves. * Nothing can stop us! * Our borders expand. * To war! * We shall not waver! * Mobilizing! * Rolling thunder! When ordered to attack * Let no-one stand! * Crush them! * We are INVINCIBLE! * They will not survive! * All eyes on target! * CHARGE!! * We will bury them! When ordered to attack aircraft * No-one is safe! * Target... locked. * They think they’re safe up there? * There is no bird we cannot hit! In combat * They will not survive! * WIPE ’EM OUT! * Your pitiful attacks mean nothing! * That tickles! * Leave none alive! * When will they ever learn? Retreating * Well, we’ll try. * We’re gonna be a while. * Here we go. Category:Armored Personnel Carrier Category:Falantan Confederation